Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ094
SJ093 | nback = Bój się eksplozji Electrode'a! | teraz = Rozpoczynamy Wielki Festiwal Kanto!Top32! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ095 SJ095 | nnext = Wielki Top16! }} | scr = Helen festiwal.png 250px | nzwpl = Rozpoczynamy Wielki Festiwal Kanto!Top32! | nzwus = nie wyemitowano | serjp = Super podróże | serus = Super Podróże : Podbić kanto! | nrus = 002 | nrjp = 094 | nrodc = 094 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 2 stycznia 2013 | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Główne wydarzenia *Bohaterowie docierają na wyspę Seafoam. *Rozpoczyna się Wielki Festiwal. *Jimmy objawia, że posiada *Helen, Jun, Donnie, May, Jimmy i Danny przechodzą rundę apelową. *Jessielina (czyli Jessie) nie klasyfikuje się do drugiej rundy. Debiuty LUDZIE POKEMONY *Gloom (Jimmy'ego) Odcinek Bohaterowie biegną na statek na wyspę Seafoeam. Helen=Szybciej bo nie zdążymy! Kate, Art i Helen wbiegli na statek w ostatniej chwili. Prom odpłynął. Kate=Uff... zdążyliśmy. Art=W ostatniej chwili. Pół godziny później wpłynęli do portu na Seafoam. Helen=Biegnę się zapisać! Kate i Art=Zaczekaj na nas! Zaczął się Wielki Festiwal Kanto. Marian=Witam państwa na Wielkim Festiwalu Kanto! Jestem Marian - wasza ulubiona komentatorka, a o to nasze jury: pan Contesta, pan Sukizo i urocza siostra Joy! Jurorzy skinęli głowami. Marian=Rozpoczynamy rundę apelową! Zapraszamy na scenę Jessielinę! Art=To Jessie ma 5 Wstążek? Kate=Jakoś nie zauważyłam jej na pokazach, ale może brała udział w innych. Jessielina=Arbok idź! Trujące Żądło i rozbij je Akcją! Arbok rozbił Trujące Żądło Akcją. Jessielina=Teraz Tunel i Owinięcie! Kate=Co ona robi? Art=Chyba postradała rozum albo zwyczajnie się nie przygotowała. Arbok zrobił ze swojego ciała supeł. Przez to nie mógł wyjść z tunelu. Jessielina=Arbok... Zapaliły się trzy X na stanowiskach jurorów. Pan Contesta=Dość! Co to ma być! To jest Wielki Festiwal! Tu się pokazuje piękno pokemona, nie pajacuje! Biedny Arbok... Jessielina=Powrót Arbok. Jessilina załamana opuściła scenę. Marian=Zapraszamy na scenę Jimmy'ego! Art=O! Ciekawe co pokaże! Kate=Założę się, że użyje Chansey! Jimmy wszedł na scenę. Jimmy=Naprzód Gloom! Kate=Gloom? Art=Tym bardziej jestem ciekawy co pokaże. Jimmy=Magiczny Liść i Absorpcja! Powstał krąg z Magicznych Liści połączonych z Absorpcją. Jimmy=Taniec Płatków! Wewnątrz kręgu dodatkowo zaczęły wirować płatki. Jimmy=Skocz nad krąg i zakończ Szczęśliwym Śpiewem! Pan Contesta=To było niesamowite! Doskonale pokazałeś piękno niezbyt urodziwego pokemona! Pan Sukizo=Nadzwyczajnie! Siostra Joy=Jestem pod wrażeniem! Jimmy=Wracaj, Gloom! A co do urody Glooma, panie Contesta, to myślę, że po ewolucji to się zmieni. Kate=O czym on mówi? Przecież Vileplume nie jest brzydki, ale też nie jest jakoś specjalnie piękny. Art=Może Gloom ma inną ewolucję w innym regionie tak jak Eevee? Kate=To by wiele wyjaśniało. Marian=Teraz czas na apel Helen! Helen weszła na scenę. Helen=Mike, strumień światła! Mike=Pikachu! Helen=Piorunujący Stalowy Ogon i wiruj! Mike użył jednocześnie Pioruna i Stalowego Ogona. Zaczął wirować, w efekcie czego powstały gwiazda z elektryczności. Helen=Akcja! Powstały fajerwerki. Pan Contesta=I znowu muszę cię pochwalić, Helen! To było niesamowite! Pan Sukizo=Nadzwyczajne! Siostra Joy=Widać, że Pikachu jest silny, ale pełen gracji. Helen=Dziękuję. Wracaj, Mike. Kate=Nie ma bata! Też muszę sobie złapać Pikachu! Art=Spoko. Marian=Teraz swój apel pokaże May! May=Togepi na scenę! Togepi=Toge! May=Wdzięk i Atrakcja! Serduszka z Wdzięku i Atrakcji połączyły się tworząc jakby łańcuch. May=Metronom! Art=May najwyraźniej lubi ryzyko. Kate=Albo Togepi zwyczajnie nie zna innych ataków, a musi sobie jakoś radzić, żeby przejść dalej. To w sumie możliwe skoro niedawno się wykluł. Art=To czemu nie użyje innych pokemonów? Kate=A bo ja wiem? Trafiło na Falę Szoku, która łącząc się z łańcuchem serduszek dała przepiękny efekt. Pan Contesta=Powiem jedno: wielka szczęściara z ciebie. Już któryś raz trafiłaś na korzystny atak w w wyniku Metronomu. Radzę jednak potrenować z Togepi aby nauczył się innych ataków. Dobra passa nie trwa wiecznie. Pan Sukizo=Nadzwyczajnie! Siostra Joy=Widać że Togepi ma potencjał. May=Wracaj, Togepi! Marian=Zapraszamy na scenę Jun! Jun=Vaporeon strumień światła! Wodna Broń i Promień Aurory! Kate=Ciekawe połączenie! Jun=Zamroź to Lodowym Promieniem! Vaporeon zamroził połączenie Wodnej Broni i Promienia Aurory. Jun=Stalowy Ogon! Powstały kolorowe kawałki lodu. Pan Contesta=Jestem zachwycony! Ciekawa kombinacja Wodnej Broni i Promienia Aurory! Pan Sukizo=Nadzwyczajnie! Siostra Joy=Jestem mile zaskoczona. Jun=Powrót Vaporeon. Marian=Czas na Donniego! Donnie=Nidorino naprzód! Trujące Kolce i Trujące Żądło! Powstała fioletowa spirala otoczona Trującymi Żądłami! Donnie=Atak Rogiem wirując! Powstała jakby fontanna. Pan Contesta=Niesamowite! Brak mi słów by to opisać! Pan Sukizo=Nadzwyczajne! Siostra Joy=To było przepiękne! Marian=Pora na Danny'ego! Danny wszedł na scenę. Danny=Drowzee idź! Kula Cienia! Chwyć ją Psychiką! Drowzee użył Kuli Cienia i chwycił ją Psychiką. Danny=Podrzuć ja do góry i użyj Hiper Promienia! Powstało coś w rodzaju fontanny. Pan Contesta=Fenomenalne! Inaczej nie da się tego opisać! Pan Sukizo=Nadzwyczajnie! Siostra Joy=To było prześliczne! Danny=Powrót Drowzee. *Po zakończeniu rundy apelowej. Marian=Do drugiej rundy przechodzą... Helen, Jun, Donnie, May, Jimmy i Danny Helen=Bałam się, że się nie uda. Kate=Jak mogłaś w ogóle tak pomyśleć? Art=Na pewno wygrasz ten Festiwal! Danny=Taka marna koordynatorka? Chyba żartujesz! Kate=Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie! Helen=Zobaczysz, że cię pokonam! Danny=Ta jasne! Helen=Już raz mi się udało. Danny=Miałaś farta bo Charmeleon ci ewoluował. Zresztą czemu ja gadam z niższymi sferami? Danny odszedł. Jun=Niższymi sferami? A on co? Arystokrata? Kate=Raczej dupokrata. śmiech Donnie=A tak w ogóle to gdzie się wybieracie po Kanto? Art=Na Oranżowy Archipelag. Tam też jest liga i Mini Festiwal. Trzeba zdobyć trzy Wstążki. Donnie=No to my też tam się wybierzemy, prawda kochanie? Jun=NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE "KOCHANIE"!!! Donnie=Dobra, dobra, ale wybierzemy się? Jun=Skoro jest tam Festiwal to czemu nie? Kate=O was to normalnie można jakieś romansidło napisać. Jun i Donnie=To nie jest śmieszne! Jak koordynatorzy poradzą sobie w drugiej rundzie? Czy Helen uda się przejść dalej czy może zostanie wyeliminowana przez Danny'ego? Przekonacie się sami! CDN